Kengo Ino (Another World)
|motif = Cobra Dragon Astronomy / |type = Villain |homeworld = |firstepisode = Kamen Rider Zi-O: ~Beyond Quartzer~ |lastepisode = Kamen Rider Zi-O: ~Beyond Quartzer~ |numberofepisodes = 1 (Novel) |casts = TBA |label = Kamen Rider Blood |label2 = Kamen Rider Blood |affiliation = Shingetsu }} This version of '|仮面ライダー|Kamen Raidā }} hails from an alternate timeline where he defeated . History to be added Powers and Abilities to be added Personality to be added Kamen Rider Blood Kamen Rider Blood Rider Statistics *'Height': 197.5 cm. *'Weight': 114.7 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 61.3 t. *'Kicking power': 67.1 t. *'Maximum jump height': 82.5 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 0.9 sec. Kamen Rider Blood's main form is accessed by attaching the Hazard Trigger to the Build Driver and inserting the Great Cross-Z Dragon, loaded with the Cobra Lost Fullbottle. Kamen Rider Blood is stronger than Build Genius Form and easily overpowered it. Just like , Blood can summon energy cobras to assist him in battle. Kamen Rider Blood consists of the following parts: * : Kamen Rider Blood's helmet. ** : Armored parts to protect Kamen Rider Blood's helmet. The increased durability allows Blood to slowly close the distance between him and his attacker. ** : The eyes of Kamen Rider Blood. Increases hit rate and reaction time to attacks. ** : A device on Kamen Rider Blood's head. It stimulates fighting instinct and raises attack power. If it is used by a normal human, their mind would be overloaded. ** : Data collection device in Blood's helmet that collects battle data and repairs the suit if damaged. ** : Kamen Rider Blood's combined sensor. It can communicate with the Xenovede Snake during battle, and can also quickly find out the creatures and combat machines that resist themselves. * : Kamen Rider Blood's chest armor. The increased durability allows Blood to slowly close the distance between him and his attacker. A special conversion furnace is built into its core, allowing him to summon the Xenovede Snake using the components of the Cobra Lostbottle to attack his enemies. * : Shock resistant bodysuit of Kamen Rider Blood. It can release the physical limiter and unleash the hidden physical ability of the user while offering protection from damage. * : Kamen Rider Blood's cape. It allows him to float in the air and control gravity of his surroundings. * : Kamen Rider Blood's shoulder armor. They release a strengthening agent during the finishing attack to strengthen the body. They can also expand a dimensional barrier to cancel out enemy attacks. * : Kamen Rider Blood's arms. The strengthening agent has increased the user's strength, allowing them to destroy the enemy without mercy. They also allow Kamen Rider Blood to move objects at will using a special aura. * : Kamen Rider Blood's gloves. They are reinforced, and allow him to disassemble/disperse objects in contact with his fists. * : Kamen Rider Blood's arms. The strengthening agent has increased the user's strength, allowing them to destroy the enemy without mercy. They also allow Kamen Rider Blood to increase his own speed using a special aura. * : Kamen Rider Blood's shoes. They are reinforced, and allow him to disassemble/disperse objects in contact with his soles. This rider is exclusive to Kamen Rider Zi-O: ~Beyond Quartzer~. Equipment * - Kamen Rider Blood's transformation device. * - Slot adapter for Build Driver. * - Transformation trinket. * - Auxiliary device used to transform. Notes to be added Appearances * **''Kamen Rider Zi-O: ~Beyond Quartzer~''